


Between a Magikarp and a Golem

by puppylove7



Category: Pokemon: Magikarp Jump (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: After a long reign as champion, Alex (trainer) finds themselves longing for something more. They later find themself in Hoppy Town . What are they doing there? Training Magikarp to just to extreme levels of course.





	Between a Magikarp and a Golem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> While this wasn't my assignment, the request caught my attention and I wanted to give it a try. I do hope that you enjoy the treat because I had fun writing it. Also, I hope that the name I chose for the trainer is okay seeing as it is gender neutral. I just couldn't stand to leave it as trainer...

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Magikarp Jump or anything to do with it.

“The championship battle for the Orange Island League is about begin. Just how will things turn out? Will Alex, the undefeated champion be able to hold onto their title or will it be ripped away from them by Allison, the challenger from Cherrygrove City. Only time will tell.”

I heard the microphone controller saying as I stood at my end of the arena waiting for my challenger to make her appearance. I was beginning to wonder if she was going to show and if she did if she would be the one to give me some sort of challenge. The trainers who have been coming here lately have all been way too weak to even cause me to put in an effort. Maybe with luck this will be different.

Letting out a sigh, I was about to signal to just call it a defaulted match since the other trainer was already ten minutes late for the match, but just as I was going to do that, I saw a very petite girl with long, flowing curls that were the color of a sapphire. As odd as it seems, her hair even shined like the gem that it shared the color with. Her eyes were the color of cherry blossoms and the shone with sheer innocence.

"I'm sorry I'm late, let's have a good match."

I just nodded as I grabbed a pokeball from my belt, getting ready to toss it out and start the battle. But as I did that, I couldn't help but to glance at her once more. At a glance one would think that she wouldn't put up much of a fight and that this battle will be over in the blink of an eye, but something tells me that things won't go as easy as they seem. I have a strange feeling that this could possibly be the toughest battle that I have ever participated in and I was looking forward to it.

"It looks like both contestants are ready to begin the battle, so let's get things started."

As soon as that came from the microphone controller's mouth the field began to change into the first element stage. Judging by the vast amount of sand it was the desert field. Ground and rock type pokemon thrive in this field, however, techniques like fissure and earthquake are useless due to the sand absorbing the impact. The pokemon I had in mind to start with should do just fine in this environment.

As soon as the field was set, referee took control and began to explain the rules.

"This is going to be a six on six battle and substitutions are allowed. After one contestant loses three pokemon the field will change. Now let the battle begin."

I tossed out the pokeball that had been hold and in a flash of light, my pal Nidoking came out.

"Alex starts off with their Nidoking. Let's see what Allison brings out to stand off against it."

I watched as Allison threw out a pokeball and with another flash, Butterfree came out.

"The first match will be Nidoking versus Butterfree. Begin."

Allison wasted no time calling out the first attack of battle.

"Butterfree, use psybeam!"

Within seconds, a beam of energy was heading straight for Nidoking. If I didn't think fast, then he would be taking a lot of damage.

"Nidoking, dodge that and follow up with a shadow ball."

Within seconds, Nidoking had jumped slightly to the left barely missing the psybeam. He did all of that while forming a ball of dark energy in his mouth. Soon enough that ball was released in Butterfree's direction. But instead of dodging the attack, Allison pulled something that I wasn't really expecting her to pull.

"Butterfree, use protect."

After the command was made, Butterfree was surrounded by a barrier that warded off the shadow ball. I could tell that this was going to take a while. I needed to figure out a way around her defenses if I wanted to win this battle. It was then that I had an idea. If I could somehow get up close, then I could get a good hit in and take it out. But just how was I going to do that exactly?

Suddenly, I thought about something. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was better than doing nothing at all. I could fake an iron tail and then finish things off with thunderbolt. I just hope it will work. Now to go through with the plan.

"Nidoking, use iron tail."

Within seconds of me saying that, Nidoking was running for Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge it."

But it was too late, before Butterfree could respond, Nidoking slammed into it with an iron coated tail. Within seconds, Butterfree was sent smashing into the ground. I was kind of expecting it to be knocked out by that, but on the off chance that it wasn't, I was fully prepared to follow up with thunderbolt. I knew for sure that that would be enough to finish things off.

After the dust cleared, I saw exactly what I had thought I would see and that was Butterfree on the ground knocked out.

"Butterfree is unable to battle. The winner is Nidoking."

I watched as Allison recalled her Butterfree and pulled out another pokeball from her belt.

Just like before, a flash of light revealed her next pokemon which happened to be an Espeon.

Despite the type disadvantage, I decide to keep Nidoking out for this battle. I have never been one to like changing out my pokemon just because of a type hindrance.

Seeing that I wasn't going to change out the referee announced the second battle of the match.

"The second battle will be between Nidoking and Espeon. Begin."

Again, she wastes no time in getting things started. But this time, I was also ready for whatever she may be planning. I had to be on my toes for this one seeing as psychic types have the obvious advantage on poison types like Nidoking.

"Espeon use psychic to send it flying and then follow up with swift."

I wasted no time in doing what needed to be done.

"Nidoking, get out of the way."

Nidoking tried to do as it was told, but Espeon was just too fast for him move and he got snared in the psychic attack. As he floated in the air, he let out a cry of distress before he was sent slamming into the wall. However, that wasn't enough to take him out and he got back up on his feet. However, that wasn't the end of the onslaught of attacks. No sooner he got back to his feet, he was bombarded with the swift attack that Espeon had sent at him.

After being smacked around by the swift, Nidoking was yet again on the ground. I wasn't sure if he was going to get back to his feet this time around, so I was already deciding on my next partner that was going to send out to deal with Espeon.

But to my relief, after the dust had cleared Nidoking was on his feet again. He hadn't given up yet and neither will I until I have no choice but to. I wasn't the champion for nothing after all.

"Good job Nidoking, now use shadow ball."

Allison must have had the same idea in mind to finish this off as quickly as possible because she did the same thing as me.

"Espeon, use shadow ball as well."

Suddenly both dark energy balls collided, causing a massive explosion that consumed both Espeon and Nidoking.

I had no idea how this was going to go, Nidoking was already on his last leg and Espeon was fresh in the battle, but that was a super effective technique that hit it, so it could very well be done for as well. Either way, this will be the decisive moment of this battle. One or both of them will be unable to battle after this and if they are both still standing that would be a big surprise.

As the dust cleared for a third time, my suspicions were correct, Nidoking was down for the count and Espeon was struggling to get back up on its feet, but in the end wasn't able to do so.

The referee went to go double check things before calling the battle.

"Both Nidoking and Espeon are unable to battle."

Both of us recalled our pokemon. As I sent out my next pokemon, my mind went somewhere else briefly.

This girl wasn't proving to be anything special, so why did I get the feeling that she was different before? She is no different than the other trainers who have been coming to challenge me as of late. Just what is she hiding?

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on the battle that was going on in front of me right now. If my gut was right, then this girl was hiding something serious and I was going to bring it out of her one way or another.

Within a second, the field now had the next two pokemon standing ready to fight.

"The next battle will be Sandslash versus Meganium. Let the battle begin."

Yet again, I was at the disadvantage here, but that didn't matter too much to me. I had the advantage of being able to utilize the field to its fullest. I'm pretty sure that Meganium cannot.

"Meganium, use your razor leaf."

Using the terrain to my advantage, Sandslash easily avoided that attack.

"Sandslash, dig underground."

Within a second, Sandslash was out of everybody's view and the leaves from the attack landed softly in the sand. There was no way that I was going to make this easy for her.

I didn't even have to tell Sandslash what to do next because it already knew. As soon as it was underneath Meganium, it came up from the ground and that is when I made my next move. At least that was the plan, but Allison had other plans. It would seem that she had predicted that I would pull that stunt and had already planned something to counter it.

"Meganium, use solarbeam."

Sandslash was going to be in some serious trouble once that hits. There was no way that I was going to be able to avoid this one and I had serious doubts that Sandslash was going to be getting up after taking that amount of damage.

Just as I expected, no sooner Sandslash reappeared, the beam of stored sunlight crashed down on it, sending it into oblivion. Just like that, Sandslash was out of the battle before it got the chance to do anything.

"Sandslash is unable to battle. The winner is Meganium."

I gritted my teeth as I returned Sandslash to its pokeball. There was nothing I could do about that one. Oh well, you win some and lose some. I will get her back for that one.

I sent out my next pokemon. After the flash of light disappeared, Charizard was revealed. As soon as she saw my next choice, she did exactly as I expected that she would and recalled her Meganium. I guess not everybody is like me and will keep their partner out even though they won't be very effective against the opposing pokemon. I believe in my partners and know that they can bring me a victory even being at a clear disadvantage.

After Meganium was back in its pokeball, Allison brought out a Mareep. That move made me wonder just what she was thinking. Is there any way that a Mareep could actually beat a Charizard? Well, it does have a slight edge in its typing, but aside from that, it shouldn't have the power to win. Oh well, that will be her mistake that she will have to deal with later.

Seeing that both of us were set to go, the referee declared the start of the match and things went on.

I planned on making quick work of the puny Mareep that was sent out to take on my Charizard.

"Charizard, use flamethrower."

With that, Charizard shot flames from its mouth and aimed them straight at Mareep. But before it hit Allison made her move.

"Mareep, use light screen and then follow with thunder."

I must admit, I wasn't expecting that. This girl was full of surprises, but because she pulled that stunt, Mareep was able to survive the flamethrower that otherwise would have taken it down. Oh well, that matters not, I will take it out with the next move.

"Charizard, dodge the thunder and hit Mareep with a wing attack."

Charizard did as I said and easily dodged the thunder and with its swift speed made its way back over to Mareep and smashed into it with a powerful wing attack.

And just like that, Mareep was down for the count, or so I thought. To my surprise, Mareep managed to get back up to its feet, albeit it was very wobbly. It won't last long. I'm not sure how it is still standing, but it is. She must have done a very good job training that Mareep. Then again, maybe it was my bad judgement in using a flying type technique on an electric type pokemon. Whatever the case may be, it will be done with the next attack regardless.

"Charizard finish things off with another flamethrower."

"Mareep, use protect and then follow with zap canon."

I had a feeling that she would pull that stunt again, so I was prepared for this.

"Charizard, dodge and hit it with another wing attack."

With that, Charizard swiftly maneuvered around the electric attack and smashed into Mareep.

This time Mareep smashed into the wall and wasn't moving at all. That was definitely the end of this battle.

"Mareep is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard." the referee called out before the microphone controller took over.

"This match has been neck and neck the entire time. What an amazing battle we have witnessed so far. Now that Allison has lost three pokemon we will be taking a short reprieve to change the field."

I took the time we were getting to sit down and have a chat with my pokemon partners. I know that they aren't going to talk back, but I know that they can understand me at least.

"So, what do you guys think so far? She is something else despite how she looks. Are you guys ready for what is left of this match? I have a feeling that the worst has yet to come."

Of course, I got no response from any of them except my trusted partner Umbreon. It is the only one that travels outside the pokeball with me. It became my first pokemon the day I found it near death one day when I was younger. After nursing it back to health, we became best friends.

After the field was done being changed, I was delighted to see that it was a water field. This would be great seeing as I still have some that would do great in it. However, this will make things more difficult for Charizard and Umbreon. They won't have as much freedom to move around as they would with any other field. Oh well, I will have to make do with what I have.

When I saw that Allison was already back in her spot on the other side of the arena, I made my way back to where I belong as well.

As soon as I was in position we continued where we left off in our battle. Instantly, I picked a pokeball from my belt and threw it out. Allison did the exact same thing. Within seconds, Gyarados and Dewgong were chilling out in the water awaiting orders.

This was going to be an interesting battle seeing as both are water types in a water field. Dewgong knows ice type techniques which are decently effective against Gyarados, but Gyarados is known to be a very powerful force to be reckoned with. This could go either way.

"Dewgong, use rain dance."

Instantly the clouds above the battle arena turned into rain clouds and the rain started to fall. That wasn't something that bothered me however. I found the rain to be kind of refreshing. But I do question why she would use that when I too had a water type out. It would also power any water type techniques I use. Maybe I should use this to my advantage.

"Gyarados, use hydro pump."

Gyarados let out a roar as it expelled a very strong stream of water from its gaping mouth. Just as I thought that it was going to hit, she countered.

"Use ice beam."

With a quick reaction, Dewgong fired off the beam of ice which collided with the water that Gyarados had released earlier. The explosion that was created by the two caused giant splashes of water to form, causing even more water to fall from the sky.

Before she had time to regroup, I had to act fast if I wanted to finish this off.

"Gyarados, use dragon rage."

"Dewgong, go under the water and use surf."

"Counter with your own surf."

The battle continued on for some time and both Dewgong and Gyarados were both beginning to ware down. I had to bring it to an end one way or another and I think I can do it with one technique.

"Gyarados, hyper beam."

It would seem that Allison was thinking the same thing because I heard her calling out the exact same command just as I did.

"Dewgong, hyper beam."

Again, both pokemon released a simultaneous attack that collided and caused a massive explosion. When everything cleared, I wasn't surprised at what I saw. Both Gyarados and Dewgong were unconscious in the water. I would have been more surprised if one had still been able to go on.

"Both Gyarados and Dewgong are unable to battle."

When that was said, both pokemon were returned to their pokeballs and others were sent out in their place.

Simultaneously, both Charizard and Meganium showed up on the field. I had a feeling that she would send it back out seeing as she was down to her last two pokemon and she seemed like she was still holding back something. I have a feeling that the final pokemon is her strongest. Just like I have my strongest that I don't use unless I have no other choice. It hasn't made an appearance in a very long time. Maybe with luck, that will change today.

"Look at that, it is the Charizard and Meganium match up from earlier. Will Allison swap out again or will she stick with things this time around?"

That microphone controller guy was beginning to get on my nerves. It happens every battle. He points out the obvious all the time. I tend to tune him out quite frequently. I was doing just that now as I watch Allison for any indication that she was going to be substituting Meganium for her last pokemon, but when there wasn't one, we began the battle.

"Charizard, you know what to do."

Charizard roared before taking off to the sky. I could hear the murmuring of the audience. I guess they were expecting me to start things off with a fire attack in hopes of turning the Meganium into toast, but I remember that it has light screen, so my fire attacks would be made weaker.

"Use seismic toss."

On my command, Charizard swooped down, scooped Meganium up in its arms, and took off to the sky again. When up there, it circled around a few times before flying full speed back down. Taking aim, Charizard threw Meganium straight into one of the solid earth areas in the mostly water field. Before Meganium was able to land on the ground, I gave my final command.

"Finish things off with flamethrower."

Letting out a roar, Charizard spit flames from its mouth and scorched Meganium who was now making a collision with the ground below.

Just as I had suspected, when the dust cleared, Meganium wasn't able to continue with the battle.

"Meganium is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard."

With that, Allison was down to her last pokemon and I have to say that I was really curious as to what it was. She was a pretty good trainer. I haven't had somebody push me this hard in a very long time. I was actually having fun for a change.

I watched with anticipation as Allison threw her last pokeball out into the field. The flash of light revealed a Tyranitar. I have to say that that was a bit of a shock to me. I never would have thought that somebody like her would have that, especially since the rest of her team were cutesy pokemon. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Wow, something unexpected has just occurred. Tyranitar was not something that I was expecting to see come onto the field. Things could get really difficult for our champion now."

For once, I agree with him. This will be tricky seeing as Tyranitar is a rock and dark hybrid type. Charizard won't be very useful against it and neither will Umbreon. In fact, Umbreon is basically useless now. Things just got hard indeed.

"Tyranitar, use shadow ball."

"Charizard, dodge and use dragon rage."

Doing as I said, Charizard dodged the shadow ball and aimed a dragon rage from behind Tyranitar. It pleased me to see that it had connected, but it didn't cause much damage at all. I didn't think that it would. Tyranitar are strong pokemon to begin with, but the typing couldn't be worse for Charizard.

"Shake it off and use earthquake."

Things were going to get very bad very quickly if I didn't think of something fast. I did the only thing that I could do and that was get off the ground and as far away from the water as possible.

"Charizard get off the ground now."

Instantly, Charizard took to the sky, but that is when I realized that I may have walked right into a trap. The smirk on her face told me that she was planning on this from the start.

"Use rockslide."

Just like that, rocks began to pummel Charizard causing devastating damage. With a loud thud, Charizard hit the ground, unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Tyranitar."

I recalled Charizard and stood there thinking for a moment.

I was now left in a bit of a predicament. Did I want to just send out my last resort pokemon and not use Umbreon seeing as this is probably a battle that it won't win or send out Umbreon and hope for the best? I took a second to think it over and came to the conclusion that I didn't want to put my best friend through any unnecessary pain and suffering, so I reached for the pokeball that was on my belt.

Just as I was about to throw it out, I was stopped by something pulling on my pants. I looked down and saw Umbreon looking at me with determined eyes.

"Do you want to go out there, buddy?"

Umbreon nodded at me before looking over at the Tyranitar that was on the field. I wasn't going to send out Umbreon and put my best friend through unnecessary pain and suffering, but it was insisting on going out there. Who was I to deny it that?

"Alright, if you insist. Do your best buddy."

With that, Umbreon rubbed its head on my leg before jumping onto the field.

As Umbreon entered the field I heard some confused audience members chattering about why I would send out Umbreon in this situation and why I didn't use my last pokemon instead. I would have had a major advantage. The microphone controller had similar thoughts and wasn't afraid to announce them.

"What is this? Alex decided to go with Umbreon to fight against the monster of a Tyranitar that is currently on the field? Do they have some sort of plan or are they throwing the match out of pity?"

Everybody who knows what my last pokemon is has all rights to be confused as to why I would choose Umbreon, but I wasn't planning on it to begin with, so no, this wasn't done out of pity. But I also have no plan on what to do either, so I was just going to have to wing it and come up with something on the fly.

When Umbreon was on the field, the basically hopeless battle began.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball."

Umbreon used its shadow ball, only to be countered.

"Tyranitar, use your shadow ball."

The two attacks just collided caused yet another explosion. I knew that it wasn't going to be enough to really cause any damage to either pokemon, so I took advantage of knowing how durable my Umbreon was and issued another command.

"Umbreon, use confuse ray."

I saw that Umbreon had used the technique that I had ordered it to. I was thankful for the fact that the dust had not fully dispersed yet because it made it that much easier on Umbreon to hit its target.

To my relief, confuse ray had hit its target. Tyranitar was now confused and was running amuck around the field. I'm really surprised that it hadn't ran into the water yet.

As amusing as it was to watch Tyranitar act the way that it was acting, it was becoming really dangerous for not only Umbreon, but Tyranitar too. I didn't want either one to be harmed because I was enjoying myself a little too much.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball again."

Umbreon did as it was told, but it wasn't able to aim properly due to the rampage that Tyranitar had been on due to the confusion. I think I may have made a mistake in confusing it. Since it was her last pokemon there was no substituting it out for another pokemon. Our only option is to somehow take it out now or wait for it to recover. Either way it wasn't going to be easy to do. Taking it out would take a lot of power that Umbreon probably doesn't have and waiting it out is dangerous, but probably the best course of action at this point. If Umbreon keeps its distance it should be fine.

Just as I thought I had a plan of action, Allison does something that I had not expected her to do.

"Tyranitar, use earthquake."

Of course, how could I have forgotten about that. Earthquake was usable even from a distance and a confused pokemon can use it if it is recovered enough to comprehend what its trainer is telling it. If this succeeds, then Umbreon is going to be in trouble.

Luck wasn't on my side for Tyranitar stomped its foot causing the ground around it to shake viciously setting Umbreon off balance.

"Good, now that it is unstable, use your hyper beam."

Not good, I need to do something or Umbreon stands no chance. Suddenly something came to mind, I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Umbreon, jump up and use your hyper beam."

Instantly Umbreon was in the air and fired off a hyper beam. The two collided but the powers weren't as equal as I had hoped that they would be. I knew that Tyranitar are powerful, but I didn't think that it would be that much more powerful than Umbreon.

I could only watch as Umbreon's hyper beam was pushed back and it took the hit from Tyranitar's attack head on.

When everything cleared, Umbreon was struggling to get to its feet. It managed to get to its feet, but only for a second before falling back to the ground, too tired and injured to continue with the battle.

"Umbreon is unable to battle the winner is Tyranitar."

I didn't return Umbreon to its pokeball like I did the others, instead I found myself running to its side retrieve it. It refuses to go in a pokeball, so it is my only option.

"Umbreon, you did a good job buddy, but it is time to take a break." I said as I carried it back over to where we were sitting before the second half of the match started.

As I was returning back to my position and grabbing my final pokeball I could hear the audience roaring with excitement and anticipation.

"I can't believe it. This is the first time in a very long time that our champion has been pushed this far. I'm really looking forward to this battle." The microphone controller said as I released my final partner.

Within seconds, Dragonite appeared from the capsule that it was contained in.

I could see the slight surprise show up on Allison's face. I guess she wasn't expecting me to have something just as powerful if not more so than her Tyranitar.

The true battle starts now. I don't plan on losing this battle. For that reason, I'm not going to waste any time in getting things going.

"Dragonite, use hydro pump."

I couldn't help but to think that if that hit then the battle could be over, but I highly doubted that she was going to let go the way I want. I was right, she didn't.

"Use shadow ball."

The two attacks collided and as always, there was an explosion. However, neither of the two pokemon seemed to be phased by the blast at all. Both were still standing strong and raring to go.

The battle had been going on for quite some time and both pokemon were beginning to ware down due to the battle of endurance. If I wanted any chance to win this battle, I had to finish it now. I had a suspicious feeling that Allison was thinking the exact same thing. I don’t want to admit it, but she battles in a similar way as I do. That is exactly why this battle has been a fun challenge for me. But sadly, it will be coming to an end now.

“Dragonite, use hyper beam.” I called out to my exhausted pokemon knowing full well that she was going to counter with her own hyper beam.

“Tyranitar, counter with your hyper beam.”

As always, the two attacks collided, causing yet another explosion. I had no way of knowing which of the two if either of the two pokemon would be left standing after that one. They were both at their limits.

As the dust started to clear I could see that by some miracle, both Dragonite and Tyranitar were still standing. I don’t know how, but they were. However, that was short lived because seconds later, Dragonite fell to the ground unable to continue the battle any longer.

“Dragonite is unable to battle. The winner is Tyranitar.”

With that said the crowd went wild from excitement. Instead of approaching Allison, I just recalled Dragonite and walked out of the stadium. It wasn’t that I was upset about losing the battle, I just knew what was coming and I wanted nothing to do with it.

I looked over to my mostly recovered pal and let out a sigh.

“Well buddy, it seems that our reign as champions has come to an end, not that I care, I was beginning to get tired of that life anyway. But what should we do now?”

“Well, if you are tired of being here and looking for something different, then you could always go to Hoppy Town. That is where my grandpa lives.”

Hoppy Town? What kind of place was that? I had never heard of it. I was curious to know more about it, but I wasn’t going to take the time to ask her for more information. I didn’t like talking to people, I never have. It was just who I was. But it did seem like something that I could look into. I mean, a change of pace could do me some good and now that I wasn’t bound to the champion’s spot, I could do some more traveling or just going off away from everybody and relaxing somewhere.

As I was thinking about what she said, I think she figured out that I wasn’t going to say anything but was curious about this Hoppy Town that she mentioned because she began to explain things.

“You are a person of very few words, aren’t you? Anyway, Hoppy Town is a small town with few people. If you are looking for a place to escape from the annoyance of people bothering you, then that is the place to go. Also, there is more to why I mentioned it to you.”

That last comment left me even more curious as to why she would even bring it up in the first place. Were they in some kind of trouble and she was hoping that I would be able to help out in some way? I’m not sure that that is the case because she just bested me in a battle meaning that she was stronger than I am, so she should be able to do something if they were in trouble.

Seeing that I wasn’t going to be saying anything to that, she continued with what she was saying before.

“You see, Hoppy Town is a town that specializes in raising Magikarp and only Magikarp. I know what you are thinking, why only Magikarp? They are so weak and all they do is jump and flop around. Well, that is exactly what they are raised to do. They are raised to jump as high as possible. Hoppy Town used to have champion level Magikarp all the time, but as of late there have not been any. I have seen your skill with pokemon and was hoping you would at least give it a try.”

That did seem like an interesting thing to try. I mean, I could use a break from the whole training to battle and all of that good stuff. Maybe this is what I needed after all. Also, what harm could there be in at least trying to help. If I fail, then I would be no worse off than anybody else seeing as they haven’t been successful either.

After thinking about it for a moment, I give a nod, indicating that I would go and see if I could do anything to help the situation.

She seemed very happy that I had just agreed to help her out.

“Thank you so much. I really hope that you can help out. My grandpa will be so pleased to hear that I found somebody who may be able to succeed in getting a champion Magikarp again. I will let him know you are on the way there.”

Wait, what does her grandfather have to do with anything? She wasn’t making much sense, but I will just go with it anyway.

“Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention, my grandpa is the mayor of Hoppy Town. Well, anyway, thank you so much for agreeing to help Alex.” Allison said as she turned and returned to the stadium.

So that is the story on how I found myself here in Hoppy Town training Magikarp to jump to extreme levels. There isn’t much to it as you can see. I have yet to get a champion out of any of the Magikarp that I have raised, but I’m working on that achievement and have made great progress. It is only a matter of time now. Maybe it is hopeless, but I said I would at least try, and I had no intentions of going back on those words now.  



End file.
